


One Day Life Will Be Kind

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, inspired by Aurora Aksnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: "Aren't you sick of this?" Bucky asks."Of what?" Steve asks back."Of being stuck here.""But we're home."378. aurora





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song [Home](https://youtu.be/9Vpsn1PurGA) by AURORA, which, together with [Running With The Wolves](https://youtu.be/06ht9MyJLT4) and [Wisdom Cries](https://youtu.be/vFf-qGxxT18), inspired this fic.

"Aren't you sick of this?" Bucky asks.

"Of what?" Steve asks back.

"Of being stuck here."

"But we're home."

Home. What a weird word that is. It used to mean something, a long time ago — not an actual physical thing, more like a feeling: a barely lit apartment, a tent in the middle of nowhere, a bed too small to fit both of them. Now, home it's just this cocoon they're trapped in.

"Don't you ever wonder what we were before?"

"Why would I?" Steve asks. "There's no way I could remember, anyway."

"But what if you _could_ remember?"

Before the cocoon, there was only an empty road that existed inside their minds; there were masked figures, and cascades of golden light they couldn't stop from spilling from their eyes.

"I don't understand why you're so curious," Steve says. "We're together, isn't that all that matters?"

"It matters, it does," Bucky says. "But I also want to live."

"But we _are_ alive."

"This doesn't feel like living," he responds. "It's more like... surviving."

They are alive, now. Before, they weren't. They were taken right from beneath the ground, stolen from their caskets and put in this fortress made of flesh and bones.

 

* * *

 

Sand falls down inside the hourglass as they row and row and row. The boat slides onto the lake, and the wolves run after them — they hear them howling through the forest, and the sound echoes inside their heads. Up above, the sky is open wide, and the Hunter Moon is lighting up the way.

They've escaped, but they know their jailers are waiting for them on the shore. They also know that they have grown stronger: their skin is thicker, their lungs sturdier, their minds clearer. They finally understand the language of the world, and know how to respond in kind. They are not just their bodies, anymore: they have been filled with spirits; they have souls.

It won't be long before the wolves reach them, won't be long until they have to face their fears again, but, this time, they'll fight. This time, they'll dare to believe there's hope for them.

 

* * *

 

"Did we make it?" Bucky asks.

It's them, all of them — all that _is_ them, from the beginning to the end. Through diamond eyes, they see their entire history unfolding: from sleepless nights to lightning setting trees on fire; from the cocoon, to the boat, to the fight for their life.

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

The clock goes back and back, and with it they go, running backwards through their lives, back to the start.

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

There was a time when it was only Bucky and Steve and nothing else mattered. It was the time of a promise they failed to keep, and the time of two skeletons holding hands six feet under.

"I don't know," Steve responds.

 

* * *

 

It ends with them lying down in a garden of statues, and with the sun coming up from beyond the hills.

Or it ends on the shore of a frozen lake, with them letting out their last breath as cypresses made of green light burn in the sky.

Or it ends back in the cocoon, with dark figures looking down at them from beneath their cloaks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com).


End file.
